


Not Alone

by SamWhity



Category: The New Normal
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWhity/pseuds/SamWhity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Anche se sarò un pessimo padre non mi lasci, vero? – mormori arreso sentendo improvvisamente la presa di lui farsi più salda.<br/>- Bryan – inizia lui, mentre cerchi disperatamente di non piangere.<br/>[...]<br/>- Te lo dissi allora e te lo dico ora – continua lui – Avrei fatto un figlio solo ed esclusivamente con l’uomo giusto. E tu sei l’uomo giusto -.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> ACHTUNG!!! Ambientata durante la puntata "Stay at home dad"

\- Bry – la voce assonnata di David ti fa sussultare.

_Speravi dormisse già, a dirla tutta…_

Entri in camera da letto lasciando le luci spente – non è proprio il caso si renda conto del disastro che hai in faccia… - dopo più di un’ora passata sotto la doccia.

\- Ci hai messo una vita – continua l’altro, mentre ti infili sotto le coperte – Shania sta bene? – chiede quindi.

Prendi un respiro e cerchi di non far tremare la voce mentre rispondi.

\- Mh… sì, mi sono attardato sotto la doccia – concludi, voltandoti in modo che non possa vederti sino almeno a domattina.

Uno…

Due…

Tre…

Sorridi sentendo le sue braccia attorno alla vita, anche se in quel momento vorresti crogiolarti ancora un poco nella compassione e nell’auto disprezzo. Insultarti ti fa quasi sentire meglio.

_Certo, se non consideri le palate di merda che ti sei appena tirato addosso…_

\- Ehi – mormora direttamente nel tuo orecchio – Che c’è che non va? -.

E tu sei tentato di dirglielo, perché quando parli con lui va sempre tutto meglio, ma per qualche strana ragione hai paura. Paura che possa giudicarti in quanto padre, paura che storca il naso di fronte alla tua pessima performance con Shania, paura di essere l’esatta copia di tuo padre. _Anche se tu non avresti mai perso le domeniche dietro al canale sportivo…_

Ti mordi un labbro e cerchi di sfuggire alla presa di David, senza riuscirci.

\- Niente, honey – mormori – Niente -.

Passi una mano contro il suo braccio, come a rassicurarlo.

Lo senti sospirare nel tuo orecchio, prima di allungarsi e baciarti una guancia ancora umida.

\- Bingo -.

Fossi in tutt’altra situazione – davvero – sorrideresti.

Intanto la mano di David è scesa a carezzarti la pancia. Lo fa sempre, quando sa che non stai bene. È incredibile come non ci sia niente di sessuale in certi gesti, con lui. Anche perché in quel frangente non ne avresti nemmeno voglia…

\- Ha per caso a che fare con il fatto ti abbia trovato a tentare di suicidarti con un forno elettrico? – chiede quindi il tuo compagno, lasciando la presa solo per mettersi a cavalcioni su di te ed accendere la lampada a lato del letto.

Appena la luce invade la camera, riesci a malapena a coprirti gli occhi prima di trovarti il naso di David ad un palmo dal tuo.

\- Spill-it – mormora, prima di sedersi di fronte a te e passarti una mano tra i capelli – Anche perché sono certo che non ti farebbe piacere indovinassi al primo colpo. E credimi se ti dico che ho un intero carnet di risposte possibili… -.

Ti limiti a mugugnare qualcosa, prima di spingerti in avanti e stringerti a lui.

\- Anche se sarò un pessimo padre non mi lasci, vero? – mormori arreso sentendo improvvisamente la presa di lui farsi più salda.

\- Bryan – inizia lui, mentre cerchi disperatamente di non piangere.

\- Ehi – continua, accarezzandoti la testa – va tutto bene. Hai avuto una giornata pesante e i primi mesi non saranno comunque così, okay? E non sarai mai da solo. Proprio mai. Te lo prometto – conclude, prima di stendersi sul letto senza però lasciare la presa.

\- Te lo dissi allora e te lo dico ora – continua lui – Avrei fatto un figlio solo ed esclusivamente con l’uomo giusto. E tu sei l’uomo giusto -.

Mentre gli ultimi singulti ti scuotono, non riesci a non prendere la sua mano e stringerla forte, prima di baciarne il palmo.

\- Ce la faremo insieme – mormori, sorridendo quando quel palmo ti accarezza una guancia.

Senza un preavviso ti trovi catapultato sulla schiena, con David a baciarti il collo.

\- Sai cosa dovremmo iniziare ad imparare, in previsione della nascita? – e ti è veramente difficile rispondere con la sua mano ad accarezzarti _lì_.

\- Come fare poco rumore – mormora, prima di baciarti e sfilarti i pantaloni del pigiama – in _queste_ situazioni – conclude con un sorrisino poco rassicurante.

Ed è mentre lo senti farsi strada dentro di te che finalmente realizzi che in un modo o nell’altro sareste riusciti a far funzionare la vostra stramba famiglia. Insieme.


End file.
